Author Notes for A Hunter or Something
September 2017 Chapter 1 'September 9, 2017'http://archive.is/rNJke#selection-6569.0-6569.11 So, this is the new story, and it'll be a little different from what you're used to. I might not even write these notes at the top in the future, though we'll see. For now, it might be best as a way for me to explain. This is not my story, or at least it's not my idea or plan. College Fool will not be the beta for this one, but the director. The story is College Fool's, but as a gift for all the hard work done on my fics, I offered to write this one – mostly because my ridiculous pacing actually allows me to write and knock things out, and partly because CF is better at planning than writing. As such, while most of this will be written by me, CF has the final say on many things, and will doubtless decide on things I don't always agree on. This is just a fair warning for you all. At most, I am the beta and writer. CF makes all decisions. Either way, in all of these chapters, the writing will be mine, but CF handles just about everything, from pairing to decisions made. On one last note, this is NOT-CANON to the Coeur-universe (if you want to call it that). As such, you won't see any of the names of people or places as being similar. This is standalone AU in College Fool's world. It also means CF will no doubt drag me into things I'm known full-well to despise. Arc words, anyone? *Screams*http://archive.is/s87ph#selection-857.0-879.111 --- Howdy. College Fool here, with a few (hopefully brief) points to start out the first chapter of a new story. First off, thanks to Coeur for (re)writing this, and agreeing to write this story in full. This chapter, and the first arc, is the only part of this story I actually did write out before abandoning the effort ye long time ago. Coeur's made it much better, and will do great things with the rest of the plan I'm sure. Thanks Coeur, and it's been a pleasure being your beta-reader. Now you get some of the fun, ha. Second, this story. It's going to focus on Ren and Jaune. That should be obvious by the character tags and summary alone. This is going to be a bit different from Coeur's usual works- an honest-to-god adventure story. This isn't a story built around romance, or comedy, or comedy-romance. These might have their places here and there, but expect more focus on the journey, and the characters, and the character journeys. There is a plan, but I'm not going to lie- this story will probably seem slow to people. It's not- or rather, the speed is deliberate, but there are meta-factors in play that will make it seem slower. While chapter length is varied, we're probably looking at sub-10k chapters- similar to White Sheep. But unlike WS, this will be every two weeks real-time, to allow more attention/refinement/thorough betaing. The plot won't be rushed to compensate. So, if it feels this story is half as fast as others... just remember it's being updated at half the rate. In this story we're valuing quality control over speed. I just ask for your patience, and understanding. Finally, this chapter, and the characters. Not your standard start, right? Familiar characters aren't quite getting off on the right foot. Rest assured, though, this isn't a bashing fic. It's a fic with flawed characters- who's viewpoints shade their perspectives- but there are reasons for these, and just about everything in this story. What those reasons are... Well, that's the fun part, right? Trying to figure out what you can before you're outright told. There's a lot of unknowns here yet to be filled in, and that's deliberate. So, you try to figure out what you can, and we'll dabble out small hints over time, and if we're doing our job right we'll STILL surprise you and upend what you thought you knew. Looking forward to you all joining us for this walkabout, hikers and campers and wilderness lovers especially. Cheers, C.F.http://archive.is/s87ph#selection-1843.0-1891.4 --- ''Last note from Coeur: Just to answer the doubtless asked question, I am afraid I will not do this for anyone else or any other story. CF and I have a special relationship built on a lot of time working together. Please don't PM me to ask if I will write your story for you, and trust me when I say it won't make a difference how wonderful you think your story is. I mean no offence, but this is a special case. You may be sure you have a great story idea, but PM-ing and sharing it with me will not make me want to write it for you.''http://archive.is/s87ph#selection-1899.0-1899.532 October 2017 November 2017 December 2017 January 2018 February 2018 March 2018 April 2018 May 2018 Category:Author Notes Category:A Hunter or Something